


ink it black

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aquariums, Best wingman Yuto, First Awkward Dates, M/M, University AU, but they're stupidly in love, this fic has no flow at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: "I want to take you out on a date."Chinen blinks and looks at the guy in front of him, on the other side of the counter. The caramel latte almost slips from his hold as he just stares at the guy.





	ink it black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I prompted and got an angsty cheating fic so as an answer I'll write some awkward stupidly in love gays on first dates :3  
> I've probably re-written this one three times now but eh.
> 
> Also, please enjoy the [fanart](http://rheborn.co.vu/post/172115558168/ink-it-black-aquarium-scene) I did for this as well :3

"I want to take you out on a date."

Chinen blinks and looks at the guy in front of him, on the other side of the counter. The caramel latte almost slips from his hold as he just stares at the guy.  _Say..what?_ _Back up, rewind, reverse. The handsome, stunning, number one boyfriend material guy in school asked him out for a date?_

 "Yes, he'll go with you, very much. He's so happy he can't reply, but he'll go with you! Here, his number!" Yuto pipes in and grabs the drink and hands it to Yamada (the handsome guy) along with a paper slip with Chinen's number on it. Yamada brightens up like the sun itself and Chinen can only look at the perfect, straight teeth and the wide smile Yamada produces. The slight blush on Yamada's face only made the whole image even more adorable. He breathes out 'thanks' before he scurries off and Chinen could have sworn he heard him squeal. Their eyes lock as Yamada turns around before opening the door out of the café. Chinen waves awkwardly at him and smiles. And Yamada walks into the door.

"I want to say 'what did I say', but I won't because I am a good friend," Yuto snickers from behind as he cleans the coffee machine in Chinen's stead. The shorter of the two turns around and kicks him in the shins. "Ouch!"

"First, what the fuck? Second, thank you?" Chinen scowls and snatches the rag from Yuto's grip. 

"You've been whining about him ever since we started university! I could write a trilogy - no, I could write more than the whole Harry Potter series about how much you're pining after him," Yuto whines back but bends down to pick up the trash bag he initially was heading for before interrupting Chinen and his moment with Yamada. "This was the perfect moment! You were standing like an idiot!"

"That's why I said 'thank you' too."

 Chinen sighs but he doesn't blame Yuto for crashing the conversation. He got a bit starstruck after all. They all share classes at the same university and Yamada had made the most incredible first impression on Chinen when he fell face down in front of him the first day they met each other. They had shared a shoujo moment together as Chinen helped him up and they'd just stared into each other's eyes before someone called their names. Both of them had blushed before running off to their respective friends. From that moment, Chinen had been totally smitten by Yamada. (Apparently, Yamada had felt the same considering he was asking him out now.)

Yamada is their school's sweetheart and prince, and while Chinen rather stays with his batch of friends (Yuto and Keito, but Keito attends another school), he never said no whenever Yamada asked him to join him and his friends on their outings. He silently enjoys every second he can spend with Yamada, people around or not, and Yamada always discreetly (Chinen isn't dumb and Yamada isn't really discreet) searched for ways to include Chinen in conversations and Chinen really appreciates the sweet gesture. According to Yuto, they are stupidly in love with each other but stubbornly doesn't want to tell the other. Chinen has tried to deny it but Yamada had exposed the both of them the next time they all went out by paying for Chinen's food. (Chinen never said no to free food.)

Arioka had openly complained how Yamada never paid for his food and Yamada had only shot back he wasn't cute enough to deserve it. Cue Chinen blushing like a firetruck (even if his middle name is cute). Of course, Chinen doesn't want to act on anything because he is fine with how things are (okay, lies). (He is a coward okay. They both are.)

Thankfully, Yuto is the best wingman and gets things done even if Chinen doesn't want them done (except school work).

 

* * *

 

While they've hung out quite a lot, Chinen and Yamada had never really exchanged numbers. Chinen ponders why and can't come up with a logical reason but since they mostly decided on outings at school, there had been no need for numbers to keep in contact. They had never managed to do any group work together, despite being in the same class for almost a year now. He's home, sitting in his bed with the covers draped all over him, already in slacks and waits for Yamada to contact him. It feels a bit silly but Chinen doesn't care. 

The phone buzzes as an unknown mail address appear and Chinen unlocks his phone faster than he's ever done before. 

Exchanging electronic words with Yamada is just like when they talk. It's comfortable. It's easy. Chinen doesn't even notice how the clock runs fast and it's past midnight and he's half-way migrated to the floor. His back hurts slightly from the awkward position but he's so engrossed in talking to Yamada he doesn't bother to care. He's happy, stupidly in love and fuck sleeping schedules. He got a date tomorrow. Yamada is the better one between them and admits he's tired (and excited) and needs to prepare himself for tomorrow. Chinen lets him have the last word and drags himself to the bathroom before heading to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

They meet outside the train station at 10 am and Chinen admits he was nervous as hell. Yamada chuckles and it's the most beautiful sound Chinen has heard ever. He almost feels better when Yamada tells him how he's spent four hours choosing clothes to wear for today. Chinen looks at Yamada, really  _looks_  at Yamada and he's sporting a simple creme colored hoodie under his black light coat. The black beanie and glasses he wears don't help Chinen's racing heart because, fuck, Yamada is insanely gorgeous. He's used to Yamada's constant handsome aura because you could ask any stranger on the street and they would not deny that Yamada is handsome. When you really, like really, really, look at Yamada, just like Chinen does right now, Yamada is not just handsome. He's all the words you can associate with gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, dazzling, divine, pulchritudinous and it's just plain, normal Yamada. And Chinen kinda wants to kiss him right away because Yamada smiles at him and it's all shy and unintentional yet he knows Yamada  _knows_  his smile is deadly. Yamada brings him out of his daydreams about him by tugging at Chinen's sleeve.

"Let's go?"

They head to a small fast food chain first and to order some quick food, and settle for burgers. It's not the fanciest lunch date but it's all they can afford as broke students and it's perfect. Their order gets messed up so they have to share a pack of fries, neither of them complain, Yamada gets sauce stuck on his cheek and Chinen dares to wipe it off, making the other match the discarded tomatoes from the burger. Yamada makes small talk interesting. Anything Yamada says is interesting and Chinen doesn't know if it's because it actually is interesting or if it's because it's Yamada. Chinen decides it's super cute how Yamada really tries, like  _really tries_ , to make sure Chinen is having fun. He laughs and assures Yamada that, yes, he's having fun. He's having a lot of fun. Yamada paid for their meal and Chinen really doesn't complain. He's perfectly capable to pay on his own but Yamada insisted and Chinen didn't say no. He would never. He would never force Yamada to pay for him either (or maybe).

When they finally decide they're full and tired of the oily and clamped air in the restaurant, they head to their main destination for today - the aquarium. Chinen lights up when Yamada shyly proposes the idea and excitingly takes Yamada's hand in his, tugging him along. Yamada flails with a wide smile but manages to stumble into a tree on the sidewalk. They share a knowing look before continuing their way to the aquarium. Chinen looks at Yamada's profile as they walk and he smiles to himself. The school always projects Yamada as the perfect prince but he's just a big dork and Chinen loves this big dork. So much. Yamada turns to him, as if he read his mind and ruffles Chinen's hair, smiling like the sun. Chinen makes them race to the aquarium. Yamada complains he's not dressed for it but does it anyway because there's no way in hell he'd lose to Chinen.

Yamada doesn't have to worry about his appearance for long, as Chinen runs into a one-way alley, not quite knowing where to actually run. The older of them laugh out loud and it makes Chinen pout but he's not offended. He feels Yamada wrap his arms around him, slightly surprised at the open affection.

"This is okay, right?" It's barely a whisper but Chinen can hear how Yamada's voice trembles. He lifts his arms to hug Yamada back and it all feels like they've found the missing piece to their puzzle. It's not perfect, nothing is but yet it is. They're standing in a dirty alley, surrounded by garbage and who knows what other leftovers there is but they are alone. Nobody is looking. Nobody cares. The world outside keeps running its race but they just stand there. Chinen can feel Yamada's warmth through his clothes and how his fingers clasp lightly at Chinen's shirt, afraid if it'd be too much. All he can think is how happy he is, how lucky he is, to have Yamada this close. He tugs Yamada closer by grabbing his coat, tiptoeing to reach up to Yamada's lips. He presses a soft kiss to them and it feels like the world stops. Yamada's hands leave his shirt in surprise, only to grip harder a second later as he reciprocates the kiss. In the midst of dirt and flies, they share their first kiss. It's not ideal but it's so them. Happiness runs through their veins and not even the cat that flees through their tangled legs is a distraction enough to break apart. When they break apart, they smile and Yamada caresses one of Chinen's cheeks gently before saying they should really go before the aquarium closes.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reach the aquarium, it's mostly filled with families and classes on study trips. They pay for their tickets and marvel at the sight of the place. It's exciting seeing all the wildlife behind the glass walls, to see how vibrant all the colors are and how astonishing it is that they're fish. They stroll through the exhibitions and stop at the open one. A bunch of kids is crowding around the octopi den, trying to pet it or just observe it.

"Wanna see?" Yamada tugs at his sleeve and the playful light in Yamada's eyes is so adorable that Chinen can't say no. To be honest, he wants to see the octopi up close too. They walk closer and tower over the school kids (even Chinen manages and he feels a bit proud of it) and they see the pair of octopi. They're not big but they squiggle funnily, making the kids laugh and the two of them try to find a better spot. The signs all say "Do not feed but feel free to pet" and that's totally what they do. Yamada lets out a fascinated squeal as one of the octopi crawl its way towards them and Chinen basks in the scene of Yamada acting like the actual five-year-old he really is and how Yamada excitingly tugs at his sleeve.

"Chinen, look at it! Look at its arms, they're so squiggly!"

Chinen laughs softly at Yamada and leans forward to inspect the octopus. It's.. an octopus. He watches how Yamada dips his hand in the water, carefully moving his hand toward the animal and how Yamada's eyes widen when he touches it. Yamada's head whips around and he shines at Chinen, at loss of words what to say as he pets the octopus. Yamada is just about to say something to Chinen when the octopus is startled and scares the shit out of Yamada (and the mass of kids around as well). The older of the two of them stare in shock as the octopus paints the water tank dark with its ink and turns to Chinen with a scared expression as the children around them starts to wail. Chinen tries to suppress his laughter but a snort escapes his lips as he drags Yamada away from the tank, away from the crying children and possible angry parents or teachers scolding them for ruining their children's trip.

 

Chinen tugs Yamada down the corridor to the bigger exhibition areas and he can see how the older goes from shocked to embarrassed as Chinen intertwines their hands, squeezing it gently to assure Yamada that it's okay. He knows.

"It's okay," Chinen's voice fills the empty corridor and echoes on the glass-clad walls around them and it barely a whisper but it's so loud and clear to Yamada. They slow down, safe from anyone who'd want to tell them off. Yamada fixes his glasses, probably out of nervosity, and he mumbles something Chinen doesn't quite catch. He raises an eyebrow at Yamada and even with the bad lighting, Yamada sees Chinen's confusion.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know -" Yamada starts but Chinen only presses a finger to his lips to silence him. He knows. Yamada's eyes widen for a second before he relaxes and his shoulders fall too and he breathes out. They laugh together as they realize how stupid the whole thing was.

"It's okay," Chinen repeats and smiles gently. Because Yamada needs it. It wouldn't be Yamada if everything went smoothly. Chinen finds it amusing how someone so perfect looking like Yamada always manages to fuck up the smallest things and yet makes it look like the most adorable thing on earth. His heart swells at the sight of Yamada blushing and he's so in love.

 

They silently enter the observation area, one of the bigger ones and it's like entering another world. It's only light up by the light from the water and it's just enough to navigate themselves around. They're not alone but it's not crowded either. Everyone in the area is in their own world and they understand. The water illuminates the place with a dim light, waves slowly casting shadows on them and the floor. It's breathtaking and they feel like if they make a sound, it'd disturb everything, break the spell. Slowly, they walk closer to the middle glass-wall, hand in hand still and they hold their breath. The fishes flutter by and their colors catch their attention and they spend some minutes just watching, marveling at the sight. They turn to look at each other at the same time as if they read each other's mind and it's like time stops. Chinen takes in Yamada's profile as they lean closer. He can see how the strands of hair sticking out from Yamada's beanie, not quite staying where they should, but he can see it only because they're so close. The light from the water reflects in Yamada's eyes and glasses and Chinen feels like he can drown in them. They hold so many emotions. All the emotions Chinen also feels. Hesitation. Admiration. Fear. Hope. But most of all, love. Chinen sees it so clearly and he's so in love. He knows Yamada sees it too. They close the distance and this kiss is nowhere like their first. Time stops. While their first kiss had indescribable happiness running through their veins, this kiss is mellow and silent, yet no less perfect. It's quick and sweet, surroundings ignored but not forgotten. They separate silently and just gaze into each other's eyes, sharing a knowing smile. Their sight is momentarily clouded as a manta ray swims by as if it knew they were there.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they decide they've seen enough of the marine life, the souvenir shop is closing soon. They browse it quickly and Chinen sees Yamada stop various times, inspecting keychains and other small gifts. He kinda wants to buy something for Yamada but he figures it might be too big of a step but he knows Yamada will buy him something. He can see it on the taller male, how he glances at Chinen now and then as he browses the small gifts. Chinen smiles at how flustered Yamada seems to be and it almost makes him wanna tease the other. Almost. He'll give Yamada something else later instead. The voice from the speakers announcing the closing time distracts him from watching Yamada and he mentions he'll be waiting outside when Yamada catches his eye. The older nods and Chinen sees how he grabs something from the keychain stand. Chinen smiles again and just turns around, playfully ignoring Yamada and lets the other believe he hasn't been watching him the whole time.

When they're walking toward the train station, shoulders bumping now and then and chattering in a low tune, Yamada suddenly stops. Chinen turns to him and raises an eyebrow but not really surprised. He knows what Yamada is up to after all. Yamada fishes up a small keychain from his pocket and it glistens in the setting sun.

"For you," The taller says and Chinen smiles shyly because Yamada is acting like a high school girl. He takes the keychain and when he turns his palm up and sees it, he breaks out into a grin. It's a starfish. He doesn't know how and why Yamada chose it but it's okay. They still have many more things to experience together.

"Thank you," He replies and takes Yamada's hands in his own. He knows Yamada probably wants to explain himself but now is not the time. They have time later. Yamada stirs for a second before smiling back, matching Chinen's smile. He's happy too. They're happy. Stupidly in love and they have so much more to find in each other. 


End file.
